Blackmail
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Forced to go to a rich boys school with dorms, Toushirou does his best to protect Momo who's there too. Their dorm leader takes advantage of this and has fun blackmailing Toushirou. To stay near a hospice, Toushirou puts up with it. Only to learn things.


**Chapter 01**

**Blackmail**

**Now—**

"…I understand why Baa-chan sent me here, but why in the world did she sign you up to attend an _all-boy's_ school?" Turquoise hues stared at his adoptive sister who dressed as boy, but had her hair up in a bun. "Why didn't you just fix your papers and go to the all-girl's school down the block you big idiot!"

"But then Shirou-chan would be far away!" She whined at him.

As they began to bicker towards one another about decisions, they were headed towards the office where they had to gather their information. There was a tall orange-haired teenager that inside of the office, waiting patiently—though obviously bored, for something. Brown hues glanced at the two with no interest whatsoever despite that he looked both of them over for a good minute as he waited.

"New students, huh?" The student asked; just by his tone, he truly did not seem like he cared.  
>"Yes, I'm Hinamori Momo, this is my brother Hitsugaya Toushirou." The female dressed as a boy stated.<br>"Hitsugaya… Toushirou…" he thought on it. "You the one that gets into fights over at Jiyunrinan High?"  
>"…yes, I'm glad my reputation precedes me." Toushirou grumbled under his breath unhappily.<p>

"Not at all, Jii-san told me about you this morning." The student walked around the counter to rummage through some things. "I told him to place you in the first dorm since you seemed to like stupid fights, but he said that he would let you both decide on the dorms that you would want to be in." He brought out two packages, each had their names on them. "What dorms would you like to be in? There are three."

"We would like to be in the same dorm, and in the same room." He answered for them so Momo would not have the opportunity to mess anything up for them. "What are the dorms based on? School scores?"

"If that were the case, most students would be in the same dorm." With a light chuckle, he explained. "First dorm is mainly for fighting lovers, the dorm leader is Zaraki Kenpachi. Second dorm is mainly for sport lovers, the dorm leader is Kurosaki Ichigo. Third Dorm is for artistic lovers, the dorm leader is Kuchiki Byakuya." He then added. "Having a room together is impossible, everyone has a room already."

"But… there _are_ still some dorm rooms that are available, right? We just have to share with others?" Momo looked almost hopeful at the experience that she could receive while she was staying here.  
>"Yes, that's correct—" his attention went to the man who tried to hit him over the head, but ducked.<br>"What are you ducking for Ichigo! Can't you take a hit once in a while!" The man roared unhappily.  
>"Ryuuken-sensei is looking for you, old man." Ichigo glared in boredom, and the other—his father, fled.<br>"What is ruckus I hear out here?" An elder man came out to check on things. "Ichigo, what's this boy and this girl doing in our office during school hours?" His hand swayed. "Get rid of them, get rid of them."

"Jii-san, these are new students. Calling Momo-kun a girl is really rude, they were choosing their dorms."

"Ah… I see…" the elder looked at them. "My apologies." He then turned to the carrot top. "They will be in the second dorms. Give Hinamori a key to your room, and Hitsugaya a key to Abarai's room." His head nodded to his choice of thoughts. "That should do nicely in order to keep the white-haired boy out of—"

"Are you sure about that? Renji would go a little crazy…" Ichigo was glared at, causing him to shrug. "Okay, okay. Room 305 and 310 it is then…" He went over to grab some keys that would open said door rooms, and placed them in their packages. "I suppose I should go ahead and give you two a quick tour?"

"That would be—" Momo was interrupted.  
>"Yes," Toushirou glared. "Thank you."<br>Ichigo raised a brow. _'Protective…'_

After making sure they received all of their belongings while receiving a folder that a man delivered to him, they left the office. It was obvious that the two knew nothing about this school judging by how pale they became as they saw a large group of young women waiting outside the office with signs and banners. They were screaming 'Kurosaki-sama' and all other suffixes that allowed the two new students to realize that this was their dorm leader: Kurosaki Ichigo. Both of them watched as he smiled and waved at all of those who were cheering him on as they were passing everyone by.

Before they were aware of their situation, a baseball was being thrown towards them.

"Shirou-chan!" Momo called in fright as she barely caught sight of the ball.  
>Just as it was about to hit Toushirou in the face, it was caught. "Hmm…"<br>Toushirou stared at the carrot top; surprised at everything. "What?"  
>"Nice throw." Ichigo threw it into the brush, hitting something.<p>

"Ow! What was that for!" A long red-haired male called out before standing up and storming over. This also scared all of the psychotic fans that were in the vicinity. "What the Hell are you hitting me in the head for! I wasn't even aiming for you!" Hearing this, Toushirou began to go after him, but Ichigo beat him as Ichigo grabbed the redhead by the shirt. "Let me go!" He tried to jerk away from the carrot top.

"That's not nice…" Ichigo released him. "This is _Hitsugaya Toushirou_, he's your roommate."  
>"W-What!" He looked over at the short male before starting to laugh. "This midget!"<br>"Ah, and I'm stuck with Hinamori Momo, so you're the lucky one in this mess."

"Yeah, yeah, you poor thing. Getting this scrawny guy." His hand reached out to touch Momo's shoulder, but Ichigo caught his wrist before he could. "W-What? I was just going to pat the guy, is he your prey?"  
>"No," the other replied casually. "Unlike you, I don't drool over everything with a pretty face."<br>"Tch, I'm not gay you bastard!" He removed his wrist from him to throw a punch, but it was dodged easily before sending him on his butt without the others realizing what happened. "Damn… lost again."  
>"You need more practice, Renji." That said, Ichigo offered him a hand. "Don't you have football to do?"<br>"Soccer, man. _Soccer_." He got up with the help of the other. "Yeah… I guess I _am_ running a little bit late. I would be lucky enough to make it in time for the drills." His attention went to Toushirou. "Wanna go?"

"Why would I waste my time with the like of an ape like you?"

Renji stared at him in disbelief while Ichigo covered his mouth as he began to snort at this. "I'll kill you!"  
>"Please wait!" Momo called out. "Shirou-chan means well!" She thought on it. "He's really shy!"<br>Ichigo was now sure of his suspicions. "Renji," he looked to the redhead. "He'll join you later."  
><em>'Ah… so it's Hitsugaya that's his prey?'<em> His head nodded. "I'll hold you to it then, Ichigo."

After he left, Ichigo placed himself between the two, draping his hands on their shoulders. "Don't mind him, he's a hotheaded. Anyway, it is time to show you your rooms. Right, Hinamori?" She looked up at him, smiling brightly as they began to walk to the dorm. Yeah… she was definitely a girl. "Are you feminine or something?" His hand abandoned Toushirou's shoulder to stand behind her, kicking her legs apart slightly. "Loosen up, no one's going to eat you. You're a guy right? Act like it!" With that, he left.

Toushirou glared at him as they followed. _'There's no way in Hell that he knows that she's a girl.'_  
>"Hey, hey," Ichigo whispered to Momo who was at his side. "So what's <em>Shirou-chan<em> like, huh?"  
>"He's really cold-hearted to everyone and picks a fight with others if they tease me." She answered.<br>"Isn't he your younger brother?" He mused. "Although, he looks like he can manage his own a little."  
>"We were both adopted by Baa-chan! But she's in a hospice, so she told us to come here and—"<p>

"Hinamori!" Toushirou yelled angrily, causing her to jump. "Stop telling this idiot everything!"

Anyone in hearing in the hearing range of Toushirou's outburst had begun standing up and whispering about how daring he was to say such things. Turquoise hues managed to look up at the carrot top; seeing that he was obviously planning something in that head of his, but what in the world could it be? He saw his attention go towards Momo before smirking in a dangerously casual manner without caring too much upon what just happened. Though he noticed that he placed himself on the blacklist of this all-boy's school, which meant more fights for him for sure.

However, this was his last chance to stay in Karakura Town!

"If you want to stay out of trouble, you might want to bow apologetically to me." Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Otherwise, I can't guarantee Hinamori's safety, or yours either, for that matter."  
>As if these here magic words to get him to listen, Toushirou reluctantly bowed to him. "I'm sorry."<br>"I said bow, I didn't say apologize." He turned away to continue towards the dorms. "Hurry up, I'm sure that Renji is waiting for you out on the fields." Ichigo did not wait for them in the slightest. "Come on."  
>Momo followed him happily, clinging to his arm. "Are you going to really protect me, Kurosaki-kun?"<br>"Of course, I'm your dorm leader, _and_ I'm your roommate. There's not much that I _can't_ do for you." His body turned towards her. "Be a good boy, okay?" He removed a necklace and placed it around her neck.  
>"Yes sir!" She cheered happily, paused, cleared her throat, and tried to sound manlier. "I mean, yes sir!"<p>

_'Idiot,'_ Toushirou thought to himself before glancing around. Watching as everyone slowly began sitting back down. _'Are they sitting because I apologized to Kurosaki Ichigo?'_ It had to be the reason, since they stood up when he called him an idiot. _'So… this is the wrong person to be dealing with, aggressively.'_

He followed them quickly.

They went into the dormitory, and they went to the second floor where Ichigo introduced Momo to their room before showing Toushirou his room. With the two of them alone, things would go a lot more smoothly than what it would be like with Momo around to interfere. Toushirou set his things up on the top bunk casually before turning around quickly to punch the dorm leader in the stomach with a fist. It was useless—it felt like he hit a brick wall; just how often did this guy work out on his abs by any chance!

"That was _not_ very nice." Ichigo said in a warning fashion as he smoothed out his shirt. "I did not want to get physical with you—I wanted to be good friends, but I guess that's not going to happen is it, huh?"  
>"Exactly," Toushirou attempted to spit in his face, but his face was grabbed, and thrown on the bottom bunk. "W-What the Hell!" He threw another punch, but it was grabbed, and he was turned around. "I—"<br>"You, won't do anything, because it's obvious what you're trying to do." The much taller male pinned his wrist against the bed. "I have a feeling that, if I threaten you properly, you'll be a good boy, too, right?"  
>"I don't know what you're talking about—" as soon as he felt a hand slide under his shirt against his back, he attempted to thrash around. "Let go of me you bastard! I'll report you for harassment!"<p>

"Then, you might as well say _sexual _harassment." Since Toushirou was faced down on the bed with his wrist pinned down in one hand, Ichigo moved his free hand to the front, sliding it under his pants. "But, there's a problem with that." As he found the item that he wanted, he grasped it firmly before giving a hot whisper in his ear. "If you were to be a bad boy and tattle, I would take that necklace off Hinamori."

Her name brought up into the subject caused him to freeze.

"Being a dorm leader, everyone respects you. Everyone in the school knows that the necklace he has on, is _mine_." Ichigo did not want to reveal his knowledge about Momo's identity just yet. "A cute face like his with that airhead attitude? He could be teased, harassed, and possibly raped by homosexuals here." His hand began to shift back and forth as the other tried his best to not groan aloud. "What will it be?"

"What that guy said… about prey…" Toushirou's face began to turn red. "It's… really me… isn't it…?"  
>"Oh, so you <em>are<em> a smart one?" As a reward, he released him entirely. "I wouldn't say it like that, though."  
>Breathing feverishly, he covered his crotch area as he turned around to sit up. "What do you want?"<br>"Your reputation for fighting could damage our dorm. This is your last chance at a school here, right?"  
>"H-How do you know about that?" Regaining his attitude, he stood up. "What do you know about it!"<p>

"Bite, your, tongue." Ichigo warned. "Your grandmother is in a hospice, you and Hinamori are adopted. The only way to continue schooling in this town is by staying in schools that have dorms, or else you would have nowhere else to go." He saw Toushirou look away for not wanting to admit this. "If you screw up, you have to drive an hour away to the next school with dorms, and that's too far away, right?"

It was obvious that he would not win. "What do you want." He repeated.  
>"Be a good boy," the older one smiled. "Anything negative that I don't like, I'll punish you."<br>Toushirou snorted at the other's confidence. "There is no way in Hell that I would let you actually—"  
>"If you don't accept the punishment, then Hinamori takes it instead." He interrupted in a serious tone.<p>

"What! You can't do that, you damn bastard—!" He swallowed hard as Ichigo was instantly in his face, hands on both sides of the bed to corner him. _'This guy is dangerous in more than one way.'_ This made him think quickly. "If I'm a _good boy_, Hinamori will be safe from any sort of mistreatment? Like this?" It earned him a nod. "You won't do anything to h—him?" He almost said 'her' by accident, just great…

"If you worry that I'm homosexual, I'm not. But I am very controlling, and very protective." He looked away as he was in thought. "I don't particularly like the type that can't fend for themselves, but I don't like the type to be picked on either." His face came closer. "The necklace tells everyone that Hinamori is somewhat my _possession_, and that they will get hurt if I hear one shred of complaint from him, got it?"

"Why do you want to protect Hinamori, we barely met two hours ago." Toushirou tried to scoot back.  
>He leaned in more, whispering. "I'm the dorm leader, it's my job." Quietly, he stood up. "A deal, then?"<br>"If I find out that someone upset Hinamori, the deal's off, and I'll report you for _sexual_ harassment."  
>The carrot top grinned before patting his head. "Alright then, now get Hinamori and play soccer."<br>"W-Where are you going?" This guy was weird, and obviously not someone that he could trust.  
>"I have work to do, I'm a very busy person." With that, Ichigo turned and left the room.<p>

Toushirou fell back against the bed. _'That bastard was going to rape me, wasn't he?'_ He would have to keep a close eye on him. _'It seems that he doesn't know that Hinamori is a girl though, but… it's only a matter of time since the two of them are sharing the same room.'_ Either way, he needed to hurry up and grab her to go play soccer with that redhead before things became complicated. _'I need dirt on that guy.'_

* * *

><p>The two arrived on the soccer field where the redhead was doing some warm-up drills, but he stopped once he saw them. Just as he was about to wrap his arm around Momo's shoulders friendly-like manner, he saw the item around her neck, and withdrew the thought. It appeared that the carrot top molester was not lying about people backing off if she was wearing that stupid necklace.<p>

_'She better keep it on her at all times then.'_ Toushirou thought to himself. "Let's get this over with."  
>"Two against one, huh? I can work with that." He smirked devilishly. "I'm Abarai Renji by the way."<br>"Hitsugaya Toushirou," his thumb then pointed to the female in disguise. "Hinamori Momo."  
><em>'Obedience?'<em> This made him want to laugh. "Ichigo got to you already, huh? Figures though."  
>Momo perked curiously at this. "Kurosaki-senpai got to whom already, Abarai-senpai?"<br>"A-Ah—no worries, no worries." He smiled nervously. "Come on, let's start playing…"

As they began to play, Toushirou wondered upon whether or not that this idiot had now figured out that Momo was actually a girl. At first, he was almost positive that Ichigo figured it out, but then it seemed like he was giving him too much credit for that. After being too distracted on the field to help Momo against the large character, he watched as Renji accidentally hit her on the side of her head. Anger had easily engulfed Toushirou to the point where he turned to punch him, but someone called out to them.

"Abarai!" A giant male called out, hurrying to the scene to check the pulse of the now unconscious female, and saw the necklace. "You're lucky this was an accident." He picked her up carefully in his arms.  
>"Tch, Ichigo might have my head anyway. But I'll take him, Chad." Renji took Momo from him. "He might get angry at you if you carry this kid to the nurse's office. But I'll tell him that you were a witness to this."<br>The other nodded, allowing Renji to leave with Momo in hand. _'I don't trust this guy.'_ Toushirou was sure to follow closely after him, and they made it over to their location where he opened the door.

Renji called out."Sensei, we have an unconscious new student!" As they walked in more, they saw Ichigo and slender male with glasses, and both were shirtless. "S-Sorry," he looked away as he set Momo down on the bed. "I accidentally hit him over the head while we were playing soccer—you can ask Chad too!"

"We weren't doing anything." Ichigo sighed as he slipped his shirt on, but did not button it up. "Ishida, get the medical file of Hinamori Momo, it came in yesterday ahead of schedule." He came over when grabbing a stethoscope, and casually checked her—though careful in the eye of Toushirou. "He's fine, he'll come around in a minute or two." The one with glasses grabbed him by the ear and yanked him.

"I need to talk to you privately, Kurosaki." He stated, dragging him out of hearing range of the other two males, and pointed at the gender of the file. "What the Hell is a girl doing in our school? We should go report this before things get complicated." As he turned to leave, Ichigo grabbed his wrist. "Kurosaki!"  
>"Let me handle this," he whispered carefully while the others could not see what he was saying. "You already know that the other one is that disruptive brat, Hitsugaya Toushirou right?" The other nodded. "The fact that Renji doesn't have a scratch on him, means the kid didn't hit him for hitting Hinamori."<br>"Are you trying to tell me that, you're using this girl, to keep the boy out of trouble?" The carrot top nodded. "What happens when our fathers find out about this, huh? Do you even know her reason of being here? Do you know how many risks there are about this entire situation? Do you even know—"  
>To shut him up, Ichigo kissed him on the lips. "Do you know you talk too much, Ishida?" He patted his head, smiling. "Don't get involved, okay?" This forced the other to tear his gaze away with a blush while handing him the charts. "Okay then," he spoke for everyone's ears. "No previous injuries is a good t—"<p>

Momo jumped up on the bed. "Fish paste!"

The four males stared at her in horror; wondering what the Hell this idiot was talking about as soon as she stirred from unconscious stage. Toushirou slapped his head in embarrassment for what his adoptive sister said aloud before realizing what was going on. Ichigo came over to sit at her side, smiling happily as he told her how she gave them quite a scare for a moment, and asked if she remembered anything. Momo claimed that the redhead accidentally hit her over the head when he was not looking, but she immediately stated that it was okay. With this explained to him—about it being an accident, there was no need to scold Renji who was obviously reeking with guilt.

The one with glasses had immediately walked off.

"He's angry…" Ichigo smirked as he walked over to the three. "That's Ishida Uryuu. Don't worry about it."  
>Renji snickered. "He might be jealous of the newbie here, well, one of them or both of them, rather."<br>His attention snapped and turned to his right. "Damn him, Renji, watch over these two!" He ran out.  
><em>'Must be Kon… or… one of the others.'<em> The redhead thought bitterly before sitting down. "Whatever."  
>"W-Where is Kurosaki-senpai going?" Momo appeared to be getting a little attached to her roommate.<p>

Renji looked at her, and then the necklace. _'Ishida and Ichigo probably already realize that this kid is a girl. That was probably what they were talking about, but why… why hasn't Ichigo said something aloud?'_ He snapped out of it, realized that he was asked a question. "It's nothing that you should worry about—" Suddenly, he heard running, and males yelling 'fight, fight!' "On second thought, I should—"

"I believe Master has said to _stay_ put." A voice called, entering the room.  
>Renji whipped around. "T-Tensa… w-what… what a surprise… I… I was just—"<br>"About to disobey Ichigo-sama." He glared at him. "Also, you touched what's his."  
>"H-Hey, Ichigo isn't blaming me for it! I—" His throat was grabbed, and slightly squeezed.<br>"I wasn't asking for your excuses, was I?" He gripped his throat even more. "Master is not—"

"Happy about you attacking his friends without his consent." A man grabbed Tensa Zangetsu's wrist.  
>"Keh, of course you would bother to interfere." He removed his hand. "Fine, I don't care about him."<br>"T-Thank you, Sensei." Renji coughed while greedily sucking in air. _'Just barely saved by pure luck.'_

"Tensa Zangetsu, what are you doing here? You should be at Ichigo-sama's side." The man glared.  
>"What do you care, <em>Zangetsu<em>." He glared in turn. "It's not like we can interfere in his family affairs."  
>"I protect his interests. You, on the other hand, protect him." His hand whacked him. "Remember?"<br>"Don't touch me." Tensa Zangetsu hissed. "Or have you forgotten that only Ichigo-sama can touch me?"

Suddenly, a carrot top was slid into the nurse's office; banging against the wall before the siblings and Renji snorted at him with slight distaste. Toushirou tried to figure out why they were suddenly laughing about the one he thought they cared a lot for, so he thought he was losing his mind. Until another carrot top casually walked right into the room as if he owned the place, and it made things a bit confusing now.

"You know not to hound girls while we're at _school_." Ichigo glared angrily at the sitting male.  
>"C-Come on Ichigo! Inoue-san was so close." He hugged himself. "She mistook me for you!"<br>"Kon you little pervert, what'd you do to her this time!" Renji glared at the twin carrot top.  
>"I kissed her on the cheek! …then Arisawa-san tried to beat me up again…" Kon whined.<p>

"Idiot, if you're going to do stupid things, do it after classes are over or on the weekend." Ichigo glared still, and eventually remember. "And _don't_ bother trying to pretend being me or I'll tattoo your name on your forehead to make sure no one mistakes me for you!" He cracked his knuckles. "Or _else_, got it?"

"No…" the submissive twin looked away in a glum manner. "But what about nude photos—"

Ichigo kicked him in the face. "Denied." He sighed in annoyance. "You're supposed to challenge me, not make more work for me, Idiot." The bell rang, making him growl. "The two of you, disperse." Zangetsu and his brother bowed before leaving. "Renji, he touched you?" The redhead nodded silently. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, that's what I get for hurting Hinamori." Said male grinned widely.  
>Kon whined lightly at the light mood in the air. "Of course you never apologize to me."<br>"Did you say something?" Ichigo glared, bringing out his phone. "Maybe I should call—"  
>"N-No! I'm fine! I'm going, I'm going!" As he said; he was gone in less than five seconds.<p>

Ichigo put the phone away. "I don't know what to do with him, Renji. Anything with a bust size of ten centimeters or more, and he gets crazy." He sighed in tiredly. "May I should castrate him in his sleep."  
>"Well, you can't say that since Rukia's a flat-chest, and he's all over her because she acts like a <em>guy<em>."  
>This made him smirk; knowing what he was getting at. "I don't think Rukia would dress up like a guy and come to our school—I mean really. Then I'd have to watch over her all the time. We'd never get peace!"<br>"Hey, if it's you that's watching out for her, no one would touch her." Renji chuckled. "Guys would run."  
>"Yeah… well, Grimmjow and them will do anything to spite me. And if she <em>did<em> sneak into our school, she'd have to watch out for Aizen." He started to head out. "Some teachers here really hate females."

"Don't have to tell me that twice," the redhead followed. "Aizen-sensei almost raped that one girl that snuck into the school to see you, right?" They were mentioning this for Momo's future notice. "Let's go."

"Yeah… Toushirou, Hinamori. Come on, you're going to be late. Classes are this way." Ichigo called out.  
>Toushirou growled. "It's Hitsugaya. Don't call me so casually you pervert." He looked to Momo. "Come."<br>"I thought we were friends, Tou-shi-rou." The carrot top smiled. "Does it have to be _that_ big of a deal?"  
><em>'Damn…'<em> After hearing their conversation, and about this Aizen person… "No…" he gritted. "I'm sorry…"  
>"Apology accepted." Ichigo mentally smirked before walking away. "Come on Renji, we're a little late."<p>

"Wow… you're being generous this morning…" Renji commented as he followed him out; as the other two did. "You would have taught me a lesson if I bothered talking to you like that without good reason."

"Yeah… I'm feeling _very_ generous today."


End file.
